


Even Worse Than A Burn

by moonflares



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, M/M, criminal!kangtaehyun, harsh words, journalist!choibeomgyu, taegyu, txt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflares/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Sebab jatuh cinta tak pernah bisa memilih, andai Beomgyu dapat memilih pada siapa ia jatuh, ia tak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang pembunuh yang mendekam di penjara, Kang Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Even Worse Than A Burn

Beomgyu adalah seorang pemuda awal dua-puluhan yang menghidupi dirinya sebagai seorang jurnalis. Profesi yang terdengar membosankan bagi beberapa orang. Namun Beomgyu tak pernah benar-benar membenci profesinya sebagai penulis artikel di pers. Bisa dikatakan Beomgyu cukup menikmatinya.

Menjadi seorang jurnalis membuat Beomgyu bertemu berbagai macam orang. Setiap kata-kata dan opini mereka masing-masing menyisakan kesan yang berbeda-beda dalam benak beomgyu.

Mulai dari segenggam emosi hangat tentang kerinduan seorang putri pada ibunya, secercah empati dan elegi tatkala mewawancarai seorang tokoh ternama berumur lebih dari setengah abad yang kehilangan istrinya, hingga kengerian akan bagaimana manusia yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sanggup mengoyak tubuh orang lain dan merenggut nyawa seorang remaja dengan begitu mudahnya. Beomgyu bertemu berbagai macam orang, dengan isi kepala yang berbeda-beda, dan cara mengutarakannya yang banyak macam. Beomgyu bertemu berbagai sosok, dari tua hingga muda, tak dibatasi ras atau kasta sosial tertentu. Beomgyu menemui berbagai rupa individu, dari yang waras hingga yang benaknya dipertanyakan.

_And lastly, Beomgyu met lots of people, even from innocents to criminals._

Mungkin itu satu kegetiran terbesar Beomgyu selama ia mengemban titel seorang jurnalis. Menemui seorang individu dengan nalar dan isi kepala yang tak dapat dijangkau Beomgyu dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Ketika wawancara berlangsung, kalimat-kalimat balasan yang Beomgyu dapati dari narasumbernya bukanlah sesuatu yang waras. Yang perlu Beomgyu tanyakan pun bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mual di perut dan serak di suaranya harus dikendalikan mati-matian ketika kalimat _bagaimana anda menghabisi korban anda_ terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia juga harus dengan pandai menahan risau dan takutnya ketika _saya mencekiknya_ atau _saya membedah kulit perutnya dengan pisau meluncur_ sebagai jawaban. Rentetan jawaban yang alih-alih membuat benak Beomgyu damai, melainkan membuat Beomgyu melahirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, mengapa kau semudah itu merenggut nyawanya, _kenapa semudah itu bagimu membedah perut orang lain, mengapa kau berpikiran untuk melenyapkan sesamamu, mengapa, mengapa, dan mengapa_. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya yang dibalut rasa gentar yang membuat tubuh Beomgyu kaku dan jari-jarinya mendingin selama sesi wawancara investigatif.

Kaki-kaki Beomgyu dibawa menyusuri sepetak trotoar di tepi jalan, melewati bangunan-bangunan aristrokat kuno yang kelabu. Langkahnya diambil satu-persatu penuh antisipasi karena tujuannya adalah penjara di sebelah timur negeri, _which is notorious for every single cold-hearted murderers, wicked abusers, and rapists prisoned in it_. Pukul setengah satu siang di hari Kamis yang kelam, napasnya berkejaran beberapa kali sebab koper jinjing berisi mesin ketik dan berkas terasa cukup berat. Tangan Beomgyu mendorong pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam yang menjadi gerbang awal penjara itu. Berjengit saat mendengar derit dari engsel pagar yang sudah berkarat. Hanya perlu berjalan tak seberapa langkah hingga sampai ke gedung utama dan membuka pintu kayunya yang berat.

Seorang pria paruh baya lekas beranjak dari balik mejanya untuk menyapa Beomgyu. Jabatan tangan yang penuh formalitas. Seulas senyum canggung dan sapaan selamat siang yang kaku.

“Wawancara dengan tahanan nomor 513, Kang Taehyun, benar?”

“Ya, tepat sekali,” Beomgyu menanggapinya dengan senyum sopan, suaranya bernada jenaka. “Dari pers jurnalistik pusat kota, Choi Beomgyu.”

“Ya, ya, tentu saja, Choi. Pers dan pihak kami telah mengatur jadwal hari ini. Anda akan diantar untuk menemui tahanan 513 setelah kami memeriksa barang bawaanmu dan mengurus beberapa hal.” Beomgyu mengangguk afirmatif. Meletakkan koper dan kartu identitasnya di meja pemeriksaan, membiarkan beberapa orang mengambil izin untuk menggeledah isi kopernya dan memberi tanda pengenal pengunjung rutan sebagai ganti dari kartu identitas yang ditahan sementara. Dibarengi Beomgyu yang mengisi beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah segalanya selesai diurus dan ruang tatap muka dipastikan aman, Beomgyu dipersilahkan memasuki ruang dimana ia akan melakukan interview dengan tahanan 513, Kang Taehyun. Kaki Beomgyu mulai menjejaki ruang tatap muka dengan Taehyun, satu ruangan kecil dengan pintu yang berwarna abu-abu dan sebuah meja yang dibagi dengan selapis kaca transparan—memisahkan Beomgyu dengan si narapidana.

Mata Beomgyu menangkap seorang pria bersurai hitam yang duduk tenang di seberang meja. Rupa pemuda itu benar-benar tak Beomgyu sangka. Kang Taehyun tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tubuhnya kerempeng dan tidak terlalu tinggi, sangat mengherankan bahwa dengan tubuh sekecil itu Taehyun sanggup merebut kehidupan orang lain. Namun Beomgyu memperingati dirinya sendiri, semuda apapun dan sekecil apapun sosok yang ada di depannya, bukan berarti mereka tidak berbahaya. Banyak pembunuh tak kenal ampun di luar sana yang ternyata seorang pria tua yang _dikiranya_ renta atau seorang remaja yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Beomgyu melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu. Lantas ia menghampiri Taehyun dengan koper di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

“Selamat siang,” tutur Beomgyu. Mencoba membuka percakapan sebelum wawancara dimulai.

Tahanan nomor 513 di hadapannya tak menjawab, membuat suasana canggung dan kaku di hadapan mereka semakin parah. Baiklah kalau Kang Taehyun tidak berniat membalas, tapi minimal tolong jangan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Mata si tahanan nomor 513 itu besar, tatapannya nyalang dan membakar meski ia tak sedang menatap Beomgyu. Ditambah sikap tubuhnya penuh otoritas dengan bahu tegap dan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Beomgyu benci atmosfir ini. Canggung yang memenuhi udara bukanlah canggung yang hangat dan jenaka, melainkan canggung yang meniupkan angin dingin di tengkuk Beomgyu. Taehyun seolah meremehkan dan mengintimidasinya lewat diam dan tatapan itu. Hening melanda. Baik Beomgyu dan Taehyun tak ada yang membuka mulut. Taehyun dengan sikap apatis dan mata canangnya, Beomgyu dengan berkas dan mesin ketiknya yang dibenahkan pada atas meja.

Sepersekian detik sebelum Beomgyu duduk di kursi, Taehyun baru membuka mulut. “Selamat siang juga.” Beomgyu nyaris tersedak saking terkejutnya. Matanya menatap pada Kang Taehyun terperangah. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum kaku, tipis sekali hingga Beomgyu hampir saja tak menyadari seulas kurva itu. _Aneh. Tingkahnya cepat sekali berubah._ Pikir Beomgyu, ia menampilkan simpul senyum sopannya untuk merespon Taehyun.

“Bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda?”

“Choi Beomgyu,” jawab Beomgyu singkat, bukan karena ia sengaja bersikap dingin namun karena bingung dan tak percaya.

“Bolehkah saya menyebutnya Beomgyu?” Beomgyu terdiam sekejap. Tapi mengingat wawancara itu harus berlangsung cepat sebab waktu kunjungannya juga terbatas, Beomgyu mengiyakan.

“Kang Taehyun, tahanan nomor 513. Di sini saya mewakili pers pusat kota untuk mewawancarai motif pembunuhan dan latar belakang anda. Harap anda bersikap kooperatif.” Yang Beomgyu—sekali lagi— tak mengira adalah Kang Taehyun bersikap cukup baik selama sesi interviewnya dilakukan. Ia menceritakan tentang latar belakangnya yang lahir di pinggiran, dengan kedua orang tua yang tidak terlalu baik. Ayahnya adalah pecandu alkohol dan ibunya adalah seorang renta yang mudah teridap penyakit. Taehyun tidak memiliki saudara, pula tak punya hubungan akrab dengan para kerabatnya. Ibunya didiagnosa mengidap tumor tiga tahun terakhir ini dan menghabiskan hari-harinya dalam kurungan dinding pucat rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Entah siapa yang merawatnya apabila putra semata wayangnya sekarang mendekam di penjara. Taehyun tak menceritakan siapa yang merawat ibunya kala Beomgyu bertanya. Beomgyu tutup mulut, mungkin itu memang benar-benar privasi. 

Kemudian, pada pertanyaan paling memualkan, _bagaimana cara anda membunuh korban anda?_

Napas Taehyun tenang dan dadanya naik turun damai, ia berhenti sekejap saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Beomgyu. Semenit, dua menit, Beomgyu mulai bimbang dan tak sabar. “Kang Taehyun, tahanan nomor 513?”

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Taehyun menyingkap hening. “Yang paling fatal adalah cekikan di leher,” Beomgyu mengangguk, menelan ludah perlahan. Matanya tetap dipaksa berkonsentrasi pada salinan otopsi tubuh korban-korban pembantaian Kang Taehyun. Empat belas orang dengan usia berkisar empat sampai tiga belas tahun. Yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal polanya selalu sama, cekikan mematikan di leher mereka. Setelahnya baru kulit mereka dirobek dengan pisau kemudian jasadnya dibuang di beberapa titik hutan lebat pinggir kota.

“Bagaimana dengan lima orang lain yang belum ditemukan tubuhnya?” Taehyun diam, kali ini diamnya tak berujung pada balasan yang diinginkan Beomgyu.

“Saya akan menggunakan hak untuk tetap diam dan menolak menjawab,”

Beomgyu nyaris ingin mendengus frustasi namun ia menahan diri. Hanya anggukan singkat dan tangannya segera membalik dokumen. Menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir, _“Apa yang anda rasakan ketika menghabisi korban-korban anda?”_

Beomgyu mulai frustasi dan geram karena dua pertanyaan terakhirnya terus bersambung dengan senyap. Matanya menatap Taehyun penuh harap, namun Taehyun mengerjap. Memutus kontak mata mereka yang agaknya terlalu singkat.

“Saya tidak tahu, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu betul-betul menghela napas lirih setelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyun tak paham fragmen emosi apa yang hadir ketika ia menghabisi nyawa anak-anak itu? Apa kejadian sebesar itu bahkan tak cukup tragis untuk menempati bilik memori Taehyun? Kang Taehyun di hadapannya ini, yang terlihat seperti dua puluh tahunan dan normal ini, ternyata _se-tidak berhati_ itu?

Beomgyu merasa ia akan sungguh gila jika mencoba menggapai jalan pikiran Taehyun. Pukul tiga sore di hari Kamis yang suram, wawancara itu disudahi. Beomgyu masih harus kembali ke sana esok hari dengan berkas dan butir pertanyaan baru.

Esok hari, pukul sebelas siang di hari Jumat yang sama kelabunya, Beomgyu kembali di hadapan Kang Taehyun. Kali ini ada butir-butir tanya baru di ujung tenggorokannya yang kikuk, netra Taehyun masih besar dan mencanang seperti kemarin.

“Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?” Beomgyu memulai percakapan mereka dengan basa-basi.

Taehyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, “Saya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,”

Beomgyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyunggingkan senyum palsu. “Baik atau buruk?”

“Apa beda baik dan buruk?” alih-alih menjawab, Taehyun balik bertanya. “Baik, ya, karena saya masih hidup dan perut saya penuh. Tidak, karena saya dikurung dan yang memenuhi perut saya adalah makanan yang kadaluarsa.”

Beomgyu tersentak, beberapa kalimat itu sanggup memantik sekujur angkaranya. Emosi berasap diam-diam di balik kepala. _Ha, kau terkurung di sini pun karena aksi biadabmu, keparat_.

Beomgyu mencoba untuk tak menggubrisnya. Kali ini topik pertanyaannya adalah latar belakang psikologis Taehyun. Mungkin dengan begitu ia dapat mengetahui isi otak Taehyun yang salah.

“Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau mengalami suatu kecanduan pada hal-hal yang buruk? Seperti, menyakiti hewan, rendahnya kecerdasan emosional, atau pornografi?”

“...aku tidak pernah menyakiti hewan atau kecanduan pornografi.” Beomgyu mengangguk, ujung jemarinya lantas bergerak lincah di atas mesin ketik.

“Bagaimana dengan kecerdasan emosional yang rendah, seperti ketidak-mampuan untuk melekat pada seseorang atau terlalu melekat pada seseorang tanpa kemampuan untuk mengutarakannya?”

Taehyun terdiam sejenak sebelum sekali lagi menjawab tidak tahu pada Beomgyu. Beomgyu rasanya sudah mulai terbiasa pada jawaban Taehyun yang pasif dan semaunya.

“Bagaimana dengan trauma, apa anda memiliki satu kejadian yang traumatis di kehidupan anda?”

“Tidak ada.” kali ini Taehyun menjawab cepat. Beomgyu sampai curiga saking cepatnya ia menjawab.

Taehyun mungkin bisa menyadari karena netra Beomgyu yang bening menyorot kecurigaan dan jengkel yang jujur padanya.

“Kematian, penyiksaan, atau sesuatu yang dilakukan secara paksa?”

“...tidak ada.” Jawaban Taehyun saat itu terdengar lebih janggal dan tertahan di lidahnya. Rasa curiga Beomgyu jauh lebih besar pada kalimat Taehyun kali ini, lebih dari jawaban-jawaban tidak tahunya yang mengambang.

“Tahanan nomor 513, saya mengharapkan sikap kooperatif anda. Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya secara aktif dan jujur,” tegur Beomgyu.

Sedikit menundukkan punggungnya, mencari mata Taehyun yang terus menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata. “Ya, saya telah bersikap kooperatif dan jujur, Jurnalis Choi.”

Balasan dari Taehyun terdengar seperti sindiran. Wawancara hari ini melelahkan. Beomgyu mendengus keras sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya,

“Apa emosi yang anda rasakan saat wawancara ini?”

“Keinginan yang besar,” ujar Taehyun. Lega sedikit menyusup dalam diri Beomgyu karena akhirnya Taehyun mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar tidak tahu dan tidak ada.

“Keinginan untuk apa?” ada sedikit waspada dalam diri Beomgyu, jangan sampai Taehyun mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti memukul Beomgyu atau apapun—

“Maaf, Beomgyu,” Bahasa melarikan diri dari lidah Beomgyu, membuatnya tak mampu menanggapi perkataan Taehyun bahkan hanya sebatas kata _kenapa_.

Pada akhirnya hanya dua patah kata dari Taehyun yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, tangan Beomgyu digenggam ketika hendak berangkat meninggalkan,

“Kau akan datang ke sini lagi besok?”

Beomgyu balas dengan anggukan singkat. Mengira-ngira, Kang Taehyun mungkin _takut ditinggalkan_. Bukan hanya oleh Beomgyu.

Saban hari Beomgyu kembali ke penjara, kali ini dengan jadwal yang cukup berbeda karena ia hadir saat sudah terlalu sore. Cakrawala sudah ditelan gelap gulita dan sunyi mulai menjejali angin. Beomgyu hadir di penjara dan kali ini, ia terpaksa mengikuti sipirnya menuju sel tempat Kang Taehyun dikekang. Matanya menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan asing dan sinting yang merajamnya. Sepi dan kosong yang mencekam seolah meronta di antara udara dan besi-besi hitam pengurung.

Beomgyu benci, ia merapat pada sipir di sebelahnya. Tak suka pada bagaimana hewan-hewan liar yang mendekam di balik sel itu menatapnya. Mata mereka runcing dan keji, mengawasi gerak-gerik Beomgyu seolah hendak melenyapkan. Takut. Takut. _Getir._ Tak berapa lama—mungkin sepersekian detik, Beomgyu mendengar suara gertakan keras dan bunyi benturan kepalan tangan dengan kulit yang mencekal napas, sipir di sebelahnya tercekat. Lalu terbirit-birit menuju satu ruang sel, begitu tiba tongkat pemukulnya dihantamkan pada jeruji besi, bunyinya memekakkan dan membuat Beomgyu diam-diam kian panik dan bertanya-bertanya— “

TAHANAN NOMOR 429, BERHENTI!”

 _Ah, bukan Taehyun yang berulah_. Baru Beomgyu tenang sedikit, begitu kakinya memangkas jarak sedikit dan matanya menatap lurus, isi kepalanya berubah total.

Yang ia lihat adalah Kang Taehyun dengan hidung yang berdarah dan pipi yang lebam, tersungkur di lantai dengan rintih yang menyedihkan. Darah dari hidungnya tidak sedikit, merahnya membanjiri dari hidung ke philtrum ke bibirnya yang terkelupas. Sedikit-sedikit merembes pada sela-sela bibirnya dan terkecap lidah. Taehyun di sana terlihat kacau dan begitu terluka hingga hanya dengan menyaksikannya membuat Beomgyu kehilangan napasnya.

”Tahanan 429,” kehidupan di penjara memang mengenaskan. Si tahanan nomor 429 itu langsung meringkuk dan mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari ngilu kala sang sipir memukul bahunya dengan tongkat kayu keras. Saat itu Beomgyu melihatnya sebagai orang yang menyedihkan dan pecundang yang amat gagal, beberapa menit sebelumnya sosok itu bisa menginjak-injak tubuh Taehyun dan menghantamnya laksana penguasa. Namun kini, ia hanyalah seekor anjing yang meringkuk takut diberi tinju.

Ironis. Menjijikan. Beomgyu tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Di tengah kegamangannya, Beomgyu menangkap bayangan Kang Taehyun terbujur dan terluka. Beomgyu tak peduli, tepatnya _tak ingin_ peduli pula.

“Bangun, nomor 513!” Beomgyu memanggil namanya lantang, serupa orang tak kenal takut.

“Gerakkan kakimu dan segera pergi ke ruang wawancara!”

Tak peduli pada tapak kaki Taehyun yang tertatih atau darahnya yang masih menetes, Beomgyu meninggalkan lengang di antara kawanan iblis yang terbekuk di sana. Menahan letupan emosi yang luar biasa dari bilik-bilik dadanya. Luka Taehyun terlihat benar-benar mengenaskan di bawah lampu ruang wawancara yang terang, kebiruan terlihat kontras pada kulitnya yang tan dan Beomgyu terganggu melihat darahnya yang berkucuran di wajah, sulit bagi Taehyun untuk memberhentikan darahnya, dilap dengan lengan pakaiannya pun malah berceceran kemana-mana.

“Sebentar,” Beomgyu meraih tasnya dan mencabut beberapa helai tisu. Tangannya menyerahkan helai-helai tisu tersebut kepada Taehyun, menyuruh pria itu membersihkan darah di wajahnya. Tidak terlalu bersih, namun setidaknya lebih baik.

“Terima kasih, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa pembunuh sinting di hadapannya ini, tidak dapat menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul manusia sialan yang memukulnya? Dan dengan tenangnya, ia balas Beomgyu dengan terima kasih seolah tak berdosa. Beomgyu benci. Amat sangat benci. Tangannya mengepal dan gemetar. Terlalu marah dan penuh emosi hingga dinding pertahanan air matanya runtuh.

“ _Bagaimana kau dapat merenggut nyawa orang lain namun tak dapat menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, tahanan nomor 513?_ ”

Taehyun tercekat, Beomgyu memakunya di tempat.

“Kau cuma pengecut.”

“Benar-benar pengecut, tahanan nomor 513.”

“Bagaimana bisa kau merebut kehidupan orang yang tak bersalah begitu mudahnya namun membiarkan bajingan seperti dia _baik-baik saja_?” Manik Beomgyu berkaca-kaca, napasnya menderu kasar. Dadanya naik turun cepat seiring frekuensi napasnya meningkat.

“Yang kau renggut masa mudanya bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kau bisa membiarkan keparat itu hidup?” bibir Beomgyu bergetar ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Jelaganya menyorot kedengkian yang luar biasa pada Kang Taehyun yang hanya bisa melukai. Kang Taehyun hanya bisa duduk, tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh. Masih berusaha kembali dari mati rasa, mengerjap-ngerjap karena pilu. Tak membalas perkataan Beomgyu atau membalas tatapan matanya yang berair, sebab Kang Taehyun memang lahir untuk _melukai._

Begitu Taehyun menapakkan kaki kanannya dalam sel tahanan, satu tangan berat menyergap dan membanting punggungnya ke dinding. Itu bukan sesuatu yang keji atau tak beradab bagi Taehyum. Segala perlakuan yang ditujukan padanya sudah terasa kabur mana yang baik dan buruk. Taehyun tak benar-benar memahami perbedaan definisinya dan tidak juga berniat ingin tahu.

Tahanan-tahanan lain yang ada di sel itu meringkuk, menjauhi si 513 dan 429 yang berseteru—ah, mungkin daripada berseteru lebih tepat jika dibilang Taehyun dipukuli satu arah.

“KANG TAEHYUN SIALAN!” tinju telak menghantam hidung Taehyun, sayangnya kali ini tidak sampai berdarah. Mungkin karena belum berdarah, si tahanan nomor 429 itu merasa tidak puas dan hendak meninjunya lagi. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan untuk menghajar Taehyun hingga lenyap, namun Taehyun membuka mulut. Kali pertama mengeluarkan suara saat ia dirajam tinju,

“Apa masalahmu, nomor 429? Alasanmu kali ini apa?”

Taehyun tidak segera membalas pukulannya, namun hanya dengan membuka suara dengan tatapan bengis dan nada yang seolah menekankan kekuasaan seperti itu, si nomor 429 sudah tahu bahwa ada yang _salah_.

Taehyun membuka mulutnya dan memberontak, ada yang janggal.

Taehyun berbeda dan tidak seharusnya ia berlagak seperti ini.

“Oh, kau sudah mulai berani bicara, hah? Kupikir kau bisu, bajingan tengik. Suaramu memuakkan, pantas kau diam saja selama ini,” hinaan terlontar dari bibir si tahanan nomor 429, namun tak lebih dari sekadar frasa bodoh yang diucapkan tanpa diolah bagi Taehyun.

“Ya, sama busuknya denganmu. Bedanya, kau lebih tak punya malu untuk terus-menerus berbicara seperti ini, bajingan tengik.” Kata-kata Taehyun jelas memantik amarah dan terkejut baik dari si nomor 429 dan kawanan tahanan yang merapat pada dinding. Angkara bersamaan dengan perasaan terintimidasi menyusup ke dalam dada si nomor 429, karena Kang Taehyun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini _bukanlah_ Kang Taehyun yang biasanya pengecut dan tunduk. Sosok dengan seragam tahanan bernomor 513 di hadapannya ini terlihat mengerikan dan buas, seperti _peliharaan iblis yang liar_.

“Kau merasa bangga setelah dibela oleh sipir dan si laki-laki cantik tadi itu hah?” pria tambun nomor 429 itu jelas tak berniat mengalah. Lapisan batu sudah tertanam di wajahnya dan membuatnya tebal muka meski sudah jelas kalah. Berlagak beringas dan sangar agar tidak malu dikalahkan oleh Kang Taehyun, bercampur amarah karena diremehkan.

“Kau pikir si pemuda cantik itu akan terus-menerus membelamu? Kau pikir kami merasa kagum padamu yang bisa dibela oleh si cantik itu, Kang Taehyun?" dengusan remeh diembuskan, “kau bangga dibela oleh pemuda lemah gemulai seperti waria itu? Ha! Kau sinting! Karena itu kawanmu juga tak normal!”

Kepalan tangan Taehyun mengeras, matanya masih tajam memaku pada wajah lancang si nomor 429. Segenap emosi negatif dan kata-kata tak beradab mengantri di balik _cerebrum_ Taehyun yang tak diungkapkan. Belum. “Dia hanya melakukan itu karena kasihan, kau tahu? Dan tidak ada dari kami yang takut pada bentakan lembek pria lemah seperti itu! Dibela olehnya hanya membuatmu terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi, Kang Taehyun, perlukah kuajari kau cara berhenti bersikap rendah?”

Tak menunggu lama setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, tinju Taehyun menghantam wajah pria di hadapannya kuat. Beringas, kasar, sarat akan amarah. Si nomor 429 kehilangan keseimbangan, terjerembab. Tidak membiarkan pria 429 itu memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan, kaki kanan Taehyun terangkat untuk memberikannya satu tendangan telak di ulu hatinya. Si nomor 429 itu terlihat menyedihkan bagi Taehyun. Tersuruk pada lantai, hidung yang berdarah, batuk yang tak berhenti dan muntah yang berceceran. Dulu Taehyun yang pasif dan pengecut pasti mendekam di balik tangan-tangan rapuhnya, kesakitan di bawah tubuhnya, namun saat ini, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan yang biasanya.

Taehyun menyeringai tanpa sadar, bertanya-tanya apakah memang begini rasanya mendapati orang lain tak berdaya di bawah kakimu dan kaulah _penyebab_ dia tak berdaya. Tergeletak, terluka, tak mampu melawan, _tunduk_.

Kekerasan yang dilakukan Taehyun tak berhenti sampai situ, tangannya terangkat untuk mencekal leher si nomor 429, kemudian kepalan tangannya yang menghantam wajah si nomor 429 berkali-kali. Bunyi kepalan tinjunya yang berbenturan dengan tulang pipi pria di bawahnya berdentum, keras dan memilukan. Tak ada tawanan yang berani menginterupsi suara pukulan dan eksistensi Taehyun yang hendak menghabisi nyawa tahanan lain, terlampau getir. Seperti orang yang kesetanan. Mungkin Taehyun lebih dari sekadar setan itu sendiri. _Ia iblis_.

Mengerjap, Taehyun menyadari bahwa punggung tangannya sudah diceceri bercak darah dan melihat beberapa gigi si nomor 429 patah. Ia terkekeh hambar, menyadari bahwa mungkin tangannya memang terbuat untuk _melukai_.

Taehyun tak cukup bodoh untuk menerka wajah Beomgyu nampak heran melihat punggung tangannya kini dihiasi bercak-bercak luka keunguan, beberapa titik merah. Padahal setahunya yang terluka oleh tangan sang tahanan nomor 429 adalah wajah Taehyun. Lukanya merambat ke kepalan tangan, seperti _ia balas memukul_. “Tanganmu—“ Beomgyu berniat mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kepalan tangan Taehyun, namun tercekat karena mengingat ia tidak berada di posisi untuk mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan luka Taehyun.

Tangannya menggenggam botol obat lebih erat dan merapatkan bibirnya. Digulirkannya botol obat tersebut ke hadapan Kang Taehyun, tidak bicara apa-apa padanya.

“Kenapa tanganmu terluka?” Bibir Beomgyu tidak terkendali.

“Saya melawan bajingan itu, si nomor 429, kemarin.”

“Saya meminjunya berkali-kali dan mencekiknya,”

Bahasa luruh meninggalkan bibir Beomgyu. Taehyun masih menatapnya dengan riak wajah yang tenang dan tak berekspresi setelah ia melukai orang lain.

“Apa alasanmu melakukannya?”

“Karena kata-kataku kemarin?”

Taehyun menggeleng, jawabannya membuat Beomgyu kehilangan bahasa.

“Saya melakukannya atas dasar kemanusiaan. Saya tersadar karena kata-katamu kemarin, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu menelan ludah, ia tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa pada Taehyun. Tangannya menyodorkan botol obat untuk melukai luka-luka Taehyun yang masih terbungkus dalam kain cokelat.

“Langsung saya olesi saja?” tanya Taehyun, tidak terlalu familiar dengan obat luar yang disodorkan Beomgyu.

“Iya. Kau bisa pakai sendiri, kan...?” tanya Beomgyu.

“Bisa,” Kang Taehyun mengatakannya dengan yakin, namun Beomgyu tahu sulitnya jemari-jemari kurus itu harus mengobati satu sama lain. Beomgyu tahu ada ringisan kecil pada raut Taehyun ketika luka-lukanya yang masih basah harus bersentuhan dengan obat luar. Tangan Taehyun seperti tak sanggup mengurus satu sama lain dengan baik hingga Beomgyu gemas, tangannya mengetuk meja beberapa kali untuk meminta atensi Taehyun.

“Letakkan tanganmu di sini,” Beomgyu menunjuk celah sempit di bagian bawah kaca yang membatasi meja Beomgyu dan Taehyun.

“Aku yang akan minta izin untuk mengobatimu, kau tidak bisa mengobati dirimu sendiri.”

Taehyun walau bimbang, menuruti perkataan Beomgyu. Tangannya lolos dari celah itu, sudut-sudut jemari Beomgyu yang membawa kepulihan di atas luka-luka kepalan tangannya. Mungkin Taehyun aneh, tapi ketika tangan Beomgyu yang menjamah punggung tangannya, tak ada pedih atau sakit yang terasa dari sana. Taehyun benar-benar merasa _sembuh_.

“Kau bisa menurunkan wajahmu, kan? Letakkan dagumu di atas permukaan meja, bisa kuobati.” Beomgyu membuat gestur yang seolah meminta Taehyun menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyun menurut, dagunya bersandar pada permukaan meja. Tangan Beomgyu yang putih terulur, menyambangi celah kaca yang sempit, telunjuk menyentuh kulit wajah Taehyun—

Beomgyu menarik tangannya mundur. Jarinya menyentuh Kang Taehyun tanpa tujuan, di sudut jarinya tak terdapat krim obat untuk merawat luka Taehyun. Kulitnya menyentuh wajah Taehyun tanpa alasan, benar-benar bersentuhan tanpa tujuan memulihkan—

Beomgyu hanya ingin menyentuh kulit Taehyun. Menyentuh karena ingin bersentuhan. Dan Beomgyu tahu ia _salah._

Taehyun tahu ada yang salah ketika Beomgyu segera menarik tangannya. Seperti ia sehabis menyentuh sesuatu yang amat hina. Taehyun memang seperti itu. Taehyun memang hina.

Keesokan hari Beomgyu datang, kali ini wajahnya lebih keras daripada kemarin. Seolah ia tak berniat peduli soal luka Taehyun lagi, atau mungkin pura-pura tak peduli lagi. Tangannya penuh terisi berkas dan sendu di matanya persis seperti kemarin.

Pertanyaan mulai dilontarkan, “Apabila anda diberikan kesempatan untuk keluar dari penjara, apa yang akan anda lakukan?”

“...saya tidak punya tujuan jika tidak terkurung dalam penjara.”

Beomgyu berjengit dalam ketidakpercayaan. “Untuk jalan-jalan di tengah pasar lagi? Atau mungkin untuk pulang? Untuk bertemu dengan ibumu lagi?” “Saya tidak ingin melakukan itu semua,”

“Saya bahkan tak yakin apa saya ingin ibu saya tetap hidup atau meninggal saja.”

Netra Beomgyu membeliak, “walau koma tak berarti persentase ibumu bertahan adalah nol, Taehyun. Lantas mengapa kau berharap beliau meninggal?” Sendu Beomgyu menampung lautan empati dan paham, Taehyun menyadarinya di detik pertama ia menatap Beomgyu. Namun Taehyun tidak pernah punya cukup paham untuk mencapai hati Beomgyu yang emas.

“Saya sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu denganya, belum tentu juga saya sungguh punya waktu untuk menjenguknya.”

“Mengetahuinya hidup dengan nyaman di rumah sakit sudah cukup bagi saya, Beomgyu. Kedatangan saya hanya akan merusak segalanya. Kedatangan saya akan merusak kesadarannya.”

Beomgyu kehilangan kata-kata. Taehyun di hadapannya tengah memprioritaskan ibunya untuk alasan yang tidak boleh Beomgyu ketahui. Taehyun di hadapannya _barangkali_ tak sekeji itu. Ya, pandangan Beomgyu yang menganggapnya hina dan tak manusiawi setelah membunuh begitu banyak orang tak berubah, namun yang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah Taehyun di posisi putra ibunya yang koma dan renta. Beomgyu tak dapat membayangkan betapa beratnya untuk membiarkan orang terkasihnya mendekam di rumah sakit dan menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhnya sebab tahu kehadirannya hanya akan membawa petaka.

Pandangan Beomgyu pada Taehyun melunak hari itu. Ada beberapa hal mengenainya yang memang tak akan pernah bisa Beomgyu pahami dan Beomgyu mungkin belajar menerimanya sedikit.

“Apa cita-citamu saat kau masih kecil?”

“Itu bagian dari wawancara?” Taehyun bertanya.

Beomgyu segera menyodorkan kertas berisi daftar pertanyaan dan coretan jawabannya, dan ya, kalimat itu tertera di dalamnya.

“...mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku ingin jadi pesulap.”

Beomgyu terkekah hambar, “kau sudah ingin menipu orang dengan trik sedari belia, ya.”

“Bukan itu, Beomgyu,”

“Sulap terkadang bisa membuka matamu akan apa hal-hal yang berada dibalik apa yang dipandang mata.”

Beomgyu tak membalas dan melanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, meski dalam hati mengingat kalimat Taehyun baik—baik.

_Satu hari, dua hari, Senin dan Selasa yang sama suramnya, Rabu hingga Jumat yang sama hampanya, Sabtu dan Minggu yang sama tak bermaknanya, semua bergulir begitu cepat dari tangan Taehyun. Dari kesemua yang telah ia jalani, ia tahu Beomgyu tetap memandangnya seolah ia adalah seekor hewan hina yang tak patut dimanusiawikan. Mungkin bagi Taehyun hari-hari bersama Beomgyu berlalu begitu cepat. Sementara Beomgyu berdoa pada semesta bahwa Kang Taehyun lebih baik lenyap._

Pagi itu, Taehyun diperlakukan selayaknya manusia kembali. Kain yang membungkus tubuhnya bukan lagi seragam tahanan, kedua pergelangan tangannya tidak lagi diperangkap dengan borgol. Taehyun dibiarkan keluar dari penjara berbekal tatapan tajam para sipir dan tahanan yang melubangi punggungnya. Taehyun tahu dia bukan orang yang baik, Taehyun tahu ia hanya seonggok sampah masyarakat yang tak lagi berkewajiban memiliki impian atau tujuan.

Tapi langkah Taehyun terjerat di detik pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di luar penjara. Taehyun sama sekali tak hanya tak memiliki tujuan, ia juga telah kehilangan tempat bernaung. Kepala Taehyun menengadah, menatap cakrawala yang begitu terang-benderang di atasnya, tempat Taehyun berteduh. Tudungnya diangkat lebih tinggi, menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Taehyun tidak memiliki tempat berpulang atau jalan yang ingin disambanginya, penjara terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada membelah lautan masyarakat dengan keberadaannya. Kaki Taehyun bergantian menapak satu-persatu, merajut jarak dari gerbang penjara di timur negeri, tak lagi peduli apa akan ada yang mengenalinya sebagai buronan dan merajamnya dengan batu. Tidak ada yang berbeda jika Taehyun mati karena dieksekusi ataupun dihakimi oleh penduduk negerinya. Taehyun tak peduli jika hari-hari masih sama atau berbeda apabila ia pergi, juga tak mau peduli.

**

Beomgyu tak percaya dengan siapa yang baru saja menyenggol pundaknya dan membisikkan maaf. Kantung belanjaannya nyaris merosot ke tanah pijakan.

 _Kang Taehyun._ Yang seharusnya mendekam di penjara, yang tak seharusnya berjalan santai di antara para hakim yang berjejalan di pasar, tak memikirkan konsekuensi ia bisa dipukuli dan dirajam detik ini juga. Pasar ini lebih dekat dengan pusat kota tempat pers Beomgyu berada dan cukup jauh dari penjara timur negeri yang menjadi sangkar Taehyun.

Beomgyu tak bisa tinggal diam, telunjuknya mengacung pada Kang Taehyun,

“Mau apa kau disini? Kau kabur, Kang Taehyun?”

Taehyun sedikit tersendat melihat wajah Beomgyu yang seperti murka, karena itu bibirnya cepat menjawab,

“Libur asimilasi para tahanan.”

Beomgyu terperangah, menggigit bibir bawahnya, “Tanpa pengawasan? Lalu kau berniat pergi kemana? Kau punya tujuan?”

Melihat Taehyun menggeleng, Beomgyu mendengus lelah. Memandangi Taehyun tak percaya,

“Lalu kau pikir kau aman berada di tengah pasar yang ramai ini, hah?”

Taehyun tidak tahu. Ia tak peduli. Taehyun tak lagi peduli apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ketika ia menelusuri petak jalan di tengah kerumunan pasar.

“Sekarang maumu bagaimana?” tanya Beomgyu. Tak sadar bahwa ia mungkin telah mencemaskan seorang narapidana.

“Pulang,” jawab Taehyun, bersandiwara seolah ia masih memiliki rumah. Rumah Taehyun hanya tempat berteduh, sebatas tumpukan batu bata yang dirakit. Bukan lagi satu hal berarti yang menyimpan afeksi dan kehangatan. Kalaupun Taehyun pulang, tak ada hal yang akan dilakukannya kecuali tidur seperti mayat, lalu bangun pagi esoknya akan kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya. Kurungan besi hitam dengan atmosfir yang tak mengenakkan.

Beomgyu terdiam, Taehyun akan pulang ke rumahnya. Taehyun masih harus menempuh jarak dan banyak orang dalam perjalanannya. Taehyun bisa terluka. Beomgyu sedikit banyak membenci dirinya yang berempati pada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan berkontemplasi tentang alasan ia mengkhawatirkan taehyun. Lelaki itu kuat dan mengancam, lagipula kalaupun ia dirajam dan dibunuh dalam perjalanannya pulang, bukankah itu memang hal yang pantas diterima dari seorang iblis seperti Kang Taehyun? Taehyun dipenjara dan dihakimi oleh banyak orang bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan sebagai ganjaran atas perilaku biadabnya yang merenggut napas orang lain. Pria itu biadab. Taehyun itu hina dan berdosa. Beomgyu bisa saja berada dalam bahaya selama berada dengannya. Tak ada bahaya yang akan berani mendekati Taehyun sebab pria itu adalah manifestasi dari maut itu sendiri.

_Lantas mengapa Beomgyu merasa takut?_

“...aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu.”

Pada akhirnya Beomgyu tak pernah cukup pandai menerjemahkan dirinya sendiri. Kali itu yang bicara adalah isi hati Beomgyu, ia tak lagi menggunakan rasionalitasnya untuk menghitung konsekuensi atau alasan logis dibalik sikapnya.

“Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu.”

“Jangan terluka, tahanan nomor 513.”

* * *

Meski Taehyun sekarang telah memiliki atap yang bukan penjara, hal itu tak berarti Taehyun benar-benar memiliki rumah. Ia menyadari itu ketika ia terbangun di keesokan hari dengan kekosongan yang tergeletak dimana-dimana. Di sudut rumahnya, di sisi tempat tidurnya yang dingin dan tak tersentuh, di balik langit-langit plafon rumahnya yang reyot, di dalam telapak tangannya yang tak memiliki harapan. Isi rumahnya begitu senyap dan terkadang, Taehyun menjadi takut berada dalam kesenyapan itu sendiri.

Ibu Taehyun yang biasanya menyiapkan sarapan dengan tertatih dan harus dibantu telah _lenyap_. Taehyun tidak lagi menemukan alasan bagi dirinya untuk sekadar bertahan. Taehyun beringsut dari kasurnya menuju lemari, membuka dan menatapi tumpukan pakaiannya satu persatu. Masih ada beberapa helai baju hangat milik ibunya yang tersisa di sana, tanpa sadar membuatnya terpukul oleh nostalgia dan kerinduan. Aromanya yang hangat dan menenangkan masih berada di dalam ingatan Taehyun. _Longing. How much he wishes that his mother was still here, sure everything will be much better._ Jika saja ibunya bangun dari komanya yang tiada akhir, Taehyun tidak akan merasa sebersalah ini. Setakut ini. Seputus asa dan serusak ini.

Taehyun tidak akan diizinkan untuk memasuki rumah sakit selain karena itu adalah fasilitas publik, keberadaan buronan yang berlalu lalang di rumah sakit adalah hal yang mengerikan. Tak berarti Taehyun juga akan diperbolehkan memijak isi rumah sakit tersebut. Taehyun hanya tahu cara menyakiti dan mustahil jika ia masuk dalam rumah penyembuhan itu tanpa lebam dari pemukul satpam dan hujatan tak berprikemanusiaan.

Taehyun sudah terlalu terbiasa menahan lapar hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menyantap apapun. Denging sepi yang terus berdentang di telinga selama ia berada di rumah ini memuakkan. Taehyun tak pernah mampu bertahan dalam sepi. Taehyun ingin menemukan alasan untuk melepaskan diri dari hening. Segera ia susuri daun-daun pintu yang berjejeran menuju pintu rumahnya. Begitu daun pintu tersibak dan matanya menangkap betapa lengang terasnya. Sepasang sepatunya terlihat begitu sendiri di sana. Kesendirian dan senyap itu sanggup membuat Taehyun berkontemplasi dan menemukan alasannya untuk _bertahan_ , untuk _melepaskan_ dirinya hari ini.

Kantor jurnalis pusat kota.

* * *

“Kau sudah tahu soal Kang Taehyun?”

Pertanyaan Soobin menjadikan Beomgyu membeku, tak jadi menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Meja dengan berkas yang berceceran dan pena terasa mendadak asing, begitu pula dengan lantai kekuningan kantor persnya.

Beomgyu menelan ludah, ada dingin yang menjalar di tengkuknya dan Beomgyu benci itu.

“Ada apa dengannya?”

“Vonisnya sudah dijatuhkan. Hukuman mati.”

Jantung Beomgyu serasa berhenti berdetak, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

“Ah, baiklah. Mungkin hari ini kunjunganku ke penjara baru mereka akan beritakan.”

“...aneh, ya?” tanya Soobin. “Reaksimu agak aneh, tapi kurasa aku cukup mengerti. Asing rasanya jika orang yang kau temui setiap hari akan meninggal dalam waktu singkat, terlepas mereka orang baik atau buruk.”

“Reaksiku tidak aneh.” balas Beomgyu, dahinya mengerut. “Dan Taehyun adalah seorang kriminal, itu hukuman yang pantas jika dia dieksekusi setelah membunuh banyak orang. Tak ada yang asing atau aneh dari itu, Soobin.”

Dengusan napas lelah dari Soobin menjadikan Beomgyu berjengit. “Ada apa, sih?”

“Sejujurnya, aku menemukan banyak kejanggalan dalam kasus ini, oke? Dan yang paling membuatku, um, entahlah, kagum? Atau... bingung? Apapun,

lidahmu terasa akrab menyebut namanya.”

Beomgyu terperangah dan tak bisa berkata-kata, ada sisi dari dirinya yang marah dan tak terima, namun sisi irasionalnya mengiyakan. Lidahnya selalu _familiar_ untuk mengeja nama Taehyun daripada tahanan nomor 513.

“Aku tidak—Beomgyu!”

Soobin dan Beomgyu tertarik dari percakapan mereka, sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Heejin yang menghampiri Beomgyu dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

“Ada yang mau menemuimu di bawah, tapi resepsionis tak memberitahuku siapa.”

Beomgyu terkesiap, bangkit dari mejanya seraya mengangguk pamit pada Soobin. Kemudian berlalu ke bawah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heejin. Beomgyu berjalan dengan agak tergesa dan segera menghampiri resepsionis,

“Permisi, Gaeul, siapa yang mau menemuiku? Apa aku punya janji hari ini?”

Gadis berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Gaeul menggeleng, “ini Kang Taehyun, tahanan nomor 513 dari penjara timur negeri. Aku nyaris sakit jantung dan ketakutan setengah mati saat dia datang. Libur asimilasi, ya.”

“Taehyun sudah diperiksa?”

“Sudah digeledah oleh satpam tadi. Ruang tunggunya juga dikawal, kok.”

Beomgyu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Ada sebilik perasaan yang campur aduk di dalamnya. Taehyun yang mendatanginya adalah seorang narapidana yang tengah menjalani libur asimilasi. Dan dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama ini, Taehyun akan dieksekusi sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya.

Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan anehnya, Beomgyu pamit pada Gaeul dan menuju ruang tunggu. Disambut Taehyun yang masih memakai tudungnya yang kemarin.

“Kang Taehyun,” panggil Beomgyu. Napasnya rapuh ketika memasuki satu ruang, seolah itu adalah ruang wawancara di penjara yang biasa, namun menemukan seorang Kang Taehyun tanpa borgol, tanpa seragam tahanan, tanpa meja dan kaca yang membatasi mereka, tanpa aroma kekejian penjara yang mengepung atmosfir. Hanya Kang Taehyun tanpa dibuntuti serangkai pembantaian yang harus dipertanggung jawabkannya. Hanya pada saat itu saja, untuk detik itu dan semestanya yang berhenti ketika matanya menyorot Kang Taehyun sebagai seorang _manusia_.

Taehyun menoleh pada Beomgyu, di bawah lampu ruang tunggu yang jauh lebih cemerlang daripada ruang bawah tanah penjara, Beomgyu dapat melihat mata besarnya yang berkantung lebih jelas dan tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Beomgyu dapat menyusuri warna asli kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Beomgyu dapat melihat Taehyun di bawah sorot lain di samping tahanan nomor 513 yang biadab dan tak manusiawi.

“Itu pertama kali kau menyebut namaku tanpa embel-embel tahanan nomor 513.”

Taehyun terdengar mengantisipasi hal itu dari Beomgyu, namun Beomgyu adalah laki-laki dengan watak yang keras dan idealis.

“Tahanan nomor 513, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Beomgyu mengabaikan Taehyun yang terhenyak di kursinya saat Beomgyu mengungkit panggilan tahanan nomor 513. Taehyun hanya terhenyak sekejap sebelum menjawab, “mengunjungimu.”

“Kenapa mengunjungiku?”

“Karena aku kesepian.”

Napas Beomgyu kembali meringkih ketika Taehyun menyatakan bahwa ia kesepian. Belakangan ini Taehyun terlihat lebih manusiawi dan tak mengancam. Ia bisa marah, bisa terluka karena berkelahi, berterima kasih dan bahkan sekarang membenci senyap. Membuat Beomgyu kian meragu bahwa ia sungguh telah membunuh nyawa belasan remaja dengan beberapa rumpang data di berkas profil tahanan nomor 513. Namun Beomgyu adalah bagian dari pers, bagian dari lembaga yang juga ingin melindungi masyarakat negerinya melalui portal berita. Dan Beomgyu tak memiliki satu pun alasan untuk bisa mengasihani iblis di hadapannya yang telah membunuh begitu banyak orang, terlepas dari seberapa kesepian dan menyedihkannya Kang Taehyun.

“Aku bukan temanmu.”

“Kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal di sini.”

“Tak berarti lantas kau bisa mengunjungiku seenaknya,” balas Beomgyu sengit, “darimana kau tahu soal kantor jurnalis ini?”

“Bertanya.”

“Tidak ketahuan?”

“Wajahku tertutup tudung dan orang-orang terlalu tidak peduli soal wajahku.”

Beomgyu menghela napas lelah, “Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Jangan lama-lama berada di sini.”

Taehyun geming. Beomgyu merasakan frustasi yang _de javu_.

“Kau sudah makan?”

“...belum.” Mata Beomgyu membulat,

“sejak kemarin?”

“Iya.” Beomgyu tak bisa membayangkan seperih apa perutnya jika ia tak makan nyaris dua hari penuh.

“Kau pulang sekarang,”

Taehyun ingin protes ia diusir namun mengingat ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk berani protes di hadapan Beomgyu, kakinya menurut dan menjauhi kursi tempatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Beomgyu.

“Aku tahu rumahmu dimana. Tunggu pekerjaanku selesai tiga jam lagi. Bertahanlah, jangan mati.”

Taehyun terperangah, memutar kepalanya menatap Beomgyu di belakangnya. “Jangan bunuh aku jika aku ke rumahmu.”

Taehyun mungkin tak menyatakannya saat itu. Namun benaknya berbisik, _Beomgyu adalah kebebasannya, lantas ia tak menemukan alasan untuk sekadar melayangkan jarinya pada Beomgyu._

**

Taehyun dan Beomgyu bertatapan, dalam hati sama-sama menyimpan perasaan tak percaya. Taehyun tak percaya bahwa Beomgyu benar-benar datang untuk membawakannya makan malam dan Beomgyu tak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya akan lenyap dalam waktu hitungan minggu.

“Makanmu lambat,” komentar Beomgyu. Ia pikir Taehyun akan makan dengan cepat mengingat selama ini makanan yang disantapnya tak terhitung layak dan ia sudah tak makan untuk dua hari. Tapi cara Taehyun makan masih sangat beradab dan lambat. Alasan sebenarnya ialah Taehyun makan dengan lambat agar Beomgyu juga berada di sini lebih lama. Di atas sofa rumah Taehyun yang lapuk dan lampu teplok rumahnya yang temaram. Taehyun ingin bersama dengannya lebih lama di luar ruang wawancara.

Sementara biru yang ditanggung Beomgyu adalah lautan. Itu hal yang sangat aneh menatap Taehyun masih hidup dan bernapas di hadapannya sedangkan dalam hitungan minggu pria itu akan dieksekusi. Membayangkannya membuat Beomgyu takut dan gelisah, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia tak menjauh dari si tahanan nomor 513.

Beomgyu mulai mengira-ngira, mungkin Beomgyu _takut ditinggalkan_ , tak hanya oleh Taehyun.

“Kau pintar memasak,” gumam Taehyun, ujarannya pelan dan matanya masih menatap lurus pada jajaran tempat makan dan lauk-lauk yang disajikan Beomgyu.

“Kau suka?”

“Iya, suka.”

Beomgyu asing pada rasa lega yang menggelitiki dasar dadanya.

“Ini hari kedua libur asimilasimu?”

“Iya. Sisa lima hari lagi.”

“Gunakan secara bijak. Jangan cuma mendekam disini saja.”

“Tidak tahu harus kemana.”

Beomgyu menghela napas frustasi. “Jangan menyesali libur asimilasimu, Kang Taehyun,”

“Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Beomgyu. Saya pasti akan mengingat lima hari ini sebagai lima hari terbaik saya. Terima kasih,”

Keesokan harinya Beomgyu datang lagi, kali ini dengan roti isi di sebelah tangannya. Keduanya menikmati angin semilir dan fajar yang menyingsing di teras rumah Taehyun. Jarak membentang di antara Taehyun dan Beomgyu, menjadikan mereka _jauh_.

“Apa warna kesukaanmu?” tanya Taehyun. Begitu kasual dan seolah mereka adalah teman.

“...putih,” jawab Beomgyu dengan tenang. Menatap piring berisi roti isi yang hanya tersisa setengah di pangkuannya. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku suka merah,” “Apa ada alasan tertentu kau menyukai warna merah?” “Itu warna kesukaan ibuku terakhir kali aku menanyakan apa warna kesukaannya.”

Selama Beomgyu mengenal Taehyun, acap kali ia terdiam mendengar alasan-alasan dan kata yang luruh dari sudut bibir pemuda itu. Taehyun adalah sosok yang misterius, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, mencengangkan. Sulit ditebak.

“Kau memiliki alasan kenapa kau menyukai warna putih?”

“Tidak ada. Karena aku suka kesannya saja. Bersih.”

“Kalau bisa aku malah ingin mewarnai rambutku merah.”

“Kalau rambut terlalu banyak di-cat jelek. Nanti jadi kering.”

“Memangnya itu penting? Kalau rusak ya sudah dicukur habis saja. Tidak masalah.”

“Aku tidak mau botak.”

“Ah, pilihanmu sendiri ternyata.”

Beomgyu terperangah menyadari dirinya sendiri berbicara banyak dengan Taehyun di hari itu. Senyumnya ditahan mati-matian ketika melihat Taehyun tertawa pelan, karena bagaimanapun Taehyun adalah seorang kriminal. Beomgyu tak ingin mengakui betapa munafik dirinya sendiri saat ia jelas-jelas menginginkan keberadaan Taehyun lebih lama namun di saat yang bersamaan tetap memandang Taehyun seorang penjahat.

“Kau tahu, kan, ini pertemuan terakhir kita?”

“...kenapa yang terakhir?” Taehyun akhirnya menjawab setelah hening sekian lama. Matanya seolah tak rela dan begitu siap menampung rindu. Tangannya berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan Beomgyu, telapaknya menghadap tanah, Taehyun ingin meraihnya, mengisi sela jemarinya dan berharap pertemuan terakhirnya berlangsung selamanya, tak dibatasi lengangnya waktu. Namun Taehyun tahu, yang bersalah disini bukanlah waktu, melainkan kasta. Sepanjang apapun waktu mereka, di mata Beomgyu, Taehyun tetaplah seorang pembunuh. Beomgyu tak akan pernah memanusiakan Taehyun, _because he deserves it, he isn’t human at all_.

“Sisa dua hari ke depan aku akan sibuk. Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu kemari, belum lagi aku harus kembali ke kantor polisi timur juga untuk menarik berkasmu.” ujar Beomgyu. Mata Taehyun seperti terluka, ia tak berani membalasnya.

Hening mengisi angin yang berlalu-lalang diantara mereka berdua, hingga satu tarikan napas yang rapuh sebelum Taehyun berkata, “ya, wawancara investigatifnya juga telah berakhir, kan?”

Beomgyu tak tahu harus merespon apa. Taehyun bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri menjulang di sisi Beomgyu yang masih duduk. Ada takut yang menggelegar dalam diri Beomgyu, dan ia menyadari takutnya bukan karena ia takut dicelakai, melainkan takut Taehyun kecewa. _It’s not about Beomgyu at all. It’s about Taehyun._

“Terima kasih, Jurnalis Choi. Harap hari-hari anda indah setelah ini. Maaf saya sudah merepotkan anda.”

Taehyun kembali ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Beomgyu di teras sendirian. Sedikit banyak Beomgyu menyesal menyebut ini pertemuan terakhir mereka. Alih-alih menjadikan sisa libur asimilasinya adalah hari-hari terbaik, semuanya berantakan karena angkara yang terpendam dan Beomgyu yang masih tak bisa menerima keberadaan Taehyun.

* * *

Melihat warna merah, Beomgyu teringat Taehyun. Beomgyu ingat pria itu pernah berdarah karena berkelahi dan Beomgyu juga ingat pria itu menyukai warna merah. Merah yang membara dan penuh gairah sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Kang Taehyun yang pasif.

Ah, semenjak sesi wawancara mereka selesai, Beomgyu hampir tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Mungkin membusuk dalam sel penjara menunggu eksekusinya. Beomgyu menggedikkan bahu dan mencoba lupa tentang vonis hukuman mati Kang Taehyun. Tentang pertemuan terakhir mereka yang berantakan. Tenggorokannya serasa tersumbat dan timbul danau elegi ketika kata mati berkesinambungan dengan nama Taehyun.

Mata Beomgyu masih memandangi merahnya kelopak mawar. Hingga tangannya terulur untuk meraih sekuntum, bibi penjual menyapanya ramah, memuji merah itu cantik dan sesuai dengan Beomgyu yang tampan. Beomgyu tersenyum berterima kasih, meraup beberapa kuntum mawar dan diletakkan di dalam kantung kertas. Hati-hati agar tak ada satupun kelopaknya yang terluka. Beberapa lembar uang berpindah tangan, begitu pula ucapan _selamat siang_ dan _semoga harimu baik_. Beomgyu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah dengan warna merah yang membayangi. Di belakang kepalanya, terpatri keinginan untuk mengunjungi Taehyun dengan mawar di tangannya—

_“Choi Beomgyu!”_

_“Beomgyu!”_

“Berhenti, Choi Beomgyu!” Beomgyu tertegun. Kaki kirinya yang hendak mengambil kangkah baru terpaku. Sayup-sayup ada suara yang tidak familiar memanggil namanya. Lidah orang itu bahkan kaku saat memanggil namanya, pula sarat akan panik dan gelisah dan takut.

“Beomgyu!” kini Beomgyu mulai mengetahui sumber suaranya. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat berlari terbirit-birit menghampirinya.

“Maaf!” semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Beomgyu menghadapnya dan pemuda asing itu menyambar tangannya cepat dengan napas memburu. Pemuda di hadapannya tinggi, mungkin seumurannya. Surai cokelatnya lepek karena peluh dan tubuhnya membungkuk, mencoba mengais udara dengan tangan yang mencengkram Beomgyu. Seolah meminta Beomgyu untuk berhenti dan mendengarkannya. Perlahan-lahan Beomgyu mendengar Hueningkai terselip di antara deru napasnya, Beomgyu asumsikan itu namanya. Benak Bemgyu diisi kebingungan dan khawatir.

“Namamu Hueningkai?” Dibalas anggukan lemah.

“Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?” pertanyaan Beomgyu menuntut. Perasannya sudah tak enak melihat pemuda asing ini menangis dan menangkap tangannya.

“Anda yang bernama Choi Beomgyu, kan? Dari pers pusat kota? Yang mewawancarai Taehyun, kan?” Beomgyu nyaris tersungkur karena Hueningkai benar-benar terburu kala menarik tangannya. Apalagi tenaganya besar. Beomgyu takut, bukan karena sikap Hueningkai yang terburu-buru, melainkan Hueningkai membahas mengenai _Kang Taehyun._ Kang Taehyun yang akan dieksekusi dalam dua minggu ini dan membiarkan suatu emosi negatif berkumpul dalam kepala Beomgyu hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Beomgyu hanya mengeluarkan _kenapa_ yang parau.

Hueningkai terlihat lelah dan depresi, wajahnya memerah kontras dengan kabut hitam di bawah matanya dan ia berkeringat seolah telah berlari jauh. Di tengah napasnya yang terengah dan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Hueningkai masih bertanya, _anda Choi Beomgyu, kan?_ Panik, risau, dan takut merayap kian tinggi dalam dada Beomgyu. Melihat Hueningkai menangis seperti orang putus asa membuatnya turut terisak, apalagi mendengar Kang Taehyun adalah sosok yang dibicarakannya.

“Kenapa? Ada apa? Namamu Hueningkai, apa hubunganmu dengan Kang Taehyun? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa dengan Taehyun?” pertanyaan Beomgyu semakin mendesak, ia mengutarakan segalanya dengan begitu bergegas seperti ketakutan. Beomgyu memang ketakutan, tak ia pungkiri. _Ada apa? Apa Taehyun baik-baik saja? Lari, cari dan selamatkan Taehyun. Taehyun ada dimana? Taehyun tak pernah ditemukan setelah libur asimilasi. Taehyun kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Taehyun? Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk? Seberapa buruk?_ Benak beomgyu terus-menerus dihantam dengan pertanyaan.

“Beomgyu-hyung...” napas Hueningkai sekarat, ekor mata digenangi air mata dan pipinya basah. Beomgyu semakin panik dan ketakutan akan Taehyun setelah melihat pemuda bernama Hueningkai ini sangat histeris. _Taehyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Seberapa tidak baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi pada Taehyun? Lari, lari ke penjara, lari ke rumah Taehyun, ke rumah sakit yang menampung ibunya, kemana saja asal Taehyun bisa selamat. Tapi Taehyun kenapa? Taehyun akan pergi kemana? Kenapa Hueningkai tak menjawab? Jawab, jawab, tolong jawab sekarang._ Isi pikiran Beomgyu tak kunjung tenang. Semua pertanyaan dan perintah mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya berkecamuk tanpa adanya pembatas. Mata Beomgyu kian berair, napasnya kian sesak dan ada gelenyar ngilu yang amat dibencinya menggerayangi relung dada Beomgyu.

“Kenapa? Ada apa yang terjadi pada Taehyun?! Taehyun dimana?!” nada bicara Beomgyu naik beberapa oktaf dipicu geram dan gentar. Tulang-tulang Beomgyu serasa dilolosi angin tiap detiknya, tiap kelopak mata Hueningkai bertambah basah oleh bulir air mata. Hueningkai masih menangis. Seolah rintihan dan gemetar bahunya tak cukup untuk mengutarakan betapa takut ia mengenai Taehyun. _Taehyun tidak sedang sedang baik-baik saja. Seberapa tidak baik-baik saja? TaehyundimanaTaehyundimanaTaehyundimana. Harus cepat menemui Taehyun. Taehyun harus baik-baik saja. Taehyun tidak boleh tidak baik-baik saja._

“BERHENTI MENANGIS!” Beomgyu mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan Hueningkai yang nyaris merosot, menarik kerah pemuda itu akibat terlampau kalut dan pesimis. Genggamannya di kerah Hueningkai pun gemetar hebat. Memaksa pemuda itu memandang mata Beomgyu dan bicara seakan dia seorang jagoan. Beomgyu _bukan_ jagoan, matanya saja tak berhenti mencetak jejak air mata baru di pipinya yang sudah basah.

“SIALAN, JANGAN HANYA MENANGIS! JAWAB AKU!” Terisak, satu tarikan napas yang goyah.

“Kumohon, apa yang terjadi pada Taehyun...? Jangan diam, Hueningkai...aku takut,” Isakan Beomgyu mengeras di akhir kalimat, lidahnya kelu saat mengeja nama Taehyun.

“Beomgyu,"

“Taehyun tidak pernah membunuh,”

“Ia hanya kedok untuk menutupi pembunuhan berantai seorang bajingan dengan balasan bajingan itu akan melunasi administrasi ibunya yang koma di rumah sakit,”

“Taehyun sengsara, Beomgyu, ia dipaksa mengaku karena polisi juga tak berhenti mendesak dan memukulinya selama interogasi,”

Seolah semuanya tak cukup untuk menghancurkan akal sehat Beomgyu, Hueningkai mengerang pilu lebih keras sebelum menyambung penuturannya yang semakin serak tiap ia selesai mengatakan satu kata,

“Eksekusi Taehyun dimajukan menjadi hari ini, Hyung,”

Beomgyu tak lagi bisa berpikir. Akal sehatnya mati ditimbun duka dan kehilangan. Beomgyu berlari cepat, koper berat di tangannya tak lagi membuatnya terengah melainkan elegi dan luka yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Ia berlari dengan tertatih dan napasnya yang hampir habis menuju gedung penjara. Sesekali ia tersungkur, banyak kali ia menubruk orang lain dan memicu makian, namun kali ini Beomgyu terlalu takut untuk peduli. Merahnya telah jatuh cerceceran dan Beomgyu tak lagi peduli karena mawar-mawar itu _bukan_ Taehyun. Tak ada hal lain yang memenuhi pikirannya selain berlari dan harapannya untuk menemukan Taehyun yang masih bernyawa. Mungkin Taehyun masih bisa diselamatkan, mungkin Taehyun masih dalam perjalanannya menuju gedung eksekusi, mungkin Taehyun belum menyuntikkan tabung silinder berisi racun ke dalam pembuluh darahnya, mungkin Taehyun belum tercekik di tali gantungnya dan membujur kaku, mungkin Taehyun baru saja duduk di kursi listriknya, tetap hidup meski di ambang maut— _Beomgyu tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana cara Taehyun dieksekusi_ —mungkin Beomgyu masih bisa menemukan Taehyun yang bernyawa dengan tatapan kalutnya, tidak apa-apa asal Taehyun masih hidup dan utuh. _Hanya dengan selarik harapan yang terlalu delusional itu, Beomgyu bersumpah akan meluruskan semuanya dan akan menyentuh tubuh Taehyun yang berdetak untuk kedua kalinya._

Begitu ia sampai di sana, yang tersisa dari Kang Taehyun hanya borgol dan seragam tahanan bernomor 513 yang tak lagi bertuan.

* * *

Taehyun telah pergi. Beomgyu menyadari dua hal dari kepergiannya, bahwa ia memiliki ikatan emosional kepada Kang Taehyun, entah itu suatu bentuk cinta atau sekadar emosi platonis yang terlalu dalam—Beomgyu tak pernah mencoba mendefinisikan perasannya pada Kang Taehyun yang telah pergi—dan yang kedua adalah bahwa hukum di negerinya begitu mudah dipermainkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Taehyun, pria malang itu, tak pernah memiliki pilihan lain setelah imbalan pelunasan biaya perawatan bagi ibunya yang koma dan ketika ia memiliki secercah harapan untuk mengakuinya dan lepas, polisi yang menginterogasinya mendesaknya untuk mengaku, bahkan melakukan kekerasan padanya yang tak melakukan apa-apa.

Dari awal Taehyun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk jujur dan melanjutkan sisa umurnya dengan layak. Banyak kejanggalan dari pernyataan Taehyun yang betul tak tahu-menahu mengenai tempat penguburan kelima korbannya yang lain dan beberapa tuturannya meleset dari bukti konkret, namun kau mau apa dengan tikus-tikus berseragam yang pemalas itu? Kau pikir mereka akan rela membuang waktu demi mengungkap yang sebenarnya? _Siapa peduli_. Asal jabatan dikantongi dan segepok kertas bernilai menambah pundi kekayaan mereka, maka bukan hal besar untuk _mengorbankan_ masa muda dan hidup orang lain. Yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Memajukan jadwal eksekusi tahanan nomor 513 yang sebetulnya belum betul-betul diselidiki kasusnya hanya untuk menjaga borok mereka tak tecium. Mengabaikan artikel yang Beomgyu tulis untuk mengungkap kebenaran Kang Taehyun dan sekali lagi menggunakan jabatan serta uang untuk membungkam media.

Taehyun lahir di keluarga yang rusak dan berekonomi rendah, _he had no privilege or connection to save himself_. _He desperately needed help but he didn’t even say a word._ Mungkin Taehyun sudah kepalang remuk dan apatis untuk peduli.

Beomgyu menutup matanya lamat-lamat dan membiarkan air mata mengalir mengikuti lekuk ekor mata dan pipinya. Ibu Taehyun yang tak kunjung bangun dari koma dan putranya telah tiada, orang-orang hanya tahu Taehyun adalah keparat yang sekarang sudah mati. Mati dan itu hukuman yang _tepat_ diberikan pada Taehyun. Tidak ada orang yang tahu kebenarannya. Mereka ditipu oleh para aparat hukum yang mereka percayai. _Beomgyu leaves a shaky breath, tears falling down once again for the thousand times this month, feeling his heart aching from injustice and heartbreak. It feels even worse than a burn or any wound ever left on his skin._

Yang tersisa dari eksistensi Taehyun hanyalah penyesalan di hati Beomgyu. Ia tak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus, atau tertawa, atau bahkan membiarkan ujung jemarinya menyentuh kulit Taehyun dengan lembut. Satu kali ujung jemarinya menyentuh kulit Taehyun dan ia merasa begitu hina, _dulu_. _Now, if Beomgyu got a chance to say what is his biggest wish, then it would be to touch Taehyun's hands for the last moment._ Hari-hari libur asimilasi sebelum Taehyun pergi, Taehyun yang datang ke kantor jurnalis Beomgyu dengan tudung dan Beomgyu bahkan sampai di rumah tempat Taehyun tinggal sebelum digantikan penjara. Ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berbincang dan tertawa dan menyentuh petak telapak tangan pria itu dan mungkin menjadi dua orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia untuk sekejap, _Beomgyu tidak melakukannya_. Ada lubang-lubang kecil pada kaca meja penjara yang ukurannya cukup bagi jari kelingking Beomgyu dan ia bisa saja meminta Taehyun untuk menyentuh kelingkingnya, _Beomgyu lagi-lagi tak melakukannya_. Kalaupun tidak, Beomgyu dan Taehyun dapat bersama-sama mengukir senyum tulus dan berbagi kehangatan lewat kontak itu. Taehyun banyak mengajaknya bicara di luar pertanyaan wawancara dan Beomgyu sebenarnya bisa menghargainya dengan melempar senyum simpul tanpa unsur formalitas di akhir pertemuan mereka. _Beomgyu enggan melakukannya_.

Nyaris tiga puluh hari mereka lewati dengan saling bertatap muka, nyaris tujuh ratus dua puluh jam mereka saling mengenal, dan Beomgyu _tak pernah mencoba_ memperlakukan Taehyun dengan tulus. Beomgyu hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir Taehyun hanyalah seorang bangsat, meski Beomgyu sadar dirinya merasa terlalu janggal. Serta menipu dirinya dengan tak pernah menganggap Taehyun lebih dari narasumbernya. Tujuh ratus dua puluh jam yang terbuang sia-sia tanpa memanusiakan Taehyun yang tak bersalah.

Entah dimana hati Beomgyu berada saat itu. Ironisnya, hanya butuh satu hari bagi Beomgyu untuk ambruk dan menyadari bahwa segalanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Segalanya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengulang pertemuan mereka, untuk mengatakan _hai_ di pertemuan mereka dan bukan _tahanan nomor 513, Kang Taehyun_ yang tereja, untuk mengaku pada Taehyun bahwa Beomgyu selalu menganggapnya lebih dari seorang yang lalu lalang, untuk jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada Kang Taehyun—

Beomgyu boleh menangis, meratap, dan melampiaskan angkaranya untuk beribu-ribu kali, untuk masa yang lebih lama dari tujuh ratus dua puluh jam mereka, Taehyun tetap tak akan pernah kembali.

_Itu alasan mengapa Taehyun menjawab ia tidak tahu ketika Beomgyu bertanya apa yang dirasakannya saat membunuh, Kang Taehyun tidak mengerti, sebab ia masihlah manusia. Ia tidak pernah membunuh._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Rin dan Kak Rein <3
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the story! comments and kudos are deeply appreciated <3  
> (twt : @adrastheasy)


End file.
